


Karkat Peixes ==> Get Some Human Ass

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Clawing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emperor Karkat, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fuschia Karkat, Gay Sex, Homestuck - Freeform, Human/Troll, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oneshot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostitute Dave, Prostitution, Seadweller Karkat, Sex, Swearing, The people that work at the brothel do so by free will, blowjob, brothel, no slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat Peixes, emperor of the trolls visit an Earth brothel.





	Karkat Peixes ==> Get Some Human Ass

Karkat let out a yawn as he sat on his throne, as they flew over the newly colonized “Earth” as the exotic humans called the planet.

Humans unlike all the other useless life forms on countless planets actually knew how to fight and stand up for themselves, after a long bloody fight and revolution they had proved themselves worth of the right to live along the still superior trolls, something no other kind of lifeform had got the honor of. They deserved an honorary place in the Alternian empire, not only because they would have been a pain in the ass to wipe out, but because they were really submissive in nature, if you know what I mean. The tyrian emperor himself had been the one to sign the Earth/Alternia treaty. Earth was safe from destruction, and were not slaves, in exchange for services of many different kinds.

These “services” were the main reason he visited this planet so often, because there was this pale human with blond hair and mutated red eyes that always kept him transfixed, the polished pearl of one of the planet’s most famous and prestigious brothel.

After their first time, Karkat was hooked, that Dave had him under a spell, so he could only be without him for a week before the lust grew and he came back for more. Not that he minded, it was a famous one after all.

The planet was seen from the distance, so he quickly tapped on the holoscreen, setting up a contact with the brothel. The owner, a tall human with ginger hair and a smug smile greeted him, like always.

“Well if it isn’t emperor Peixes, back again I see. The usual?”.

“That’s fucking right. Make sure he’s ready for my bulge, I’m there in five”.

He turned off the holoscreen and sat back in his throne. Just thinking about Dave had made his bulge wiggle out of its sheath, staining his his pants with a slimy, fuschia tint. He licked his lips. Soon he would get his meal.

“Drones! Prepare for landing!”.

They entered the orbit, bright red flames licking the sides of the huge spaceship as some turbulence occurred. Not that Karkat minded, he had practically been raised in space, entering and exiting planets was a piece of cake. Though it was funny from time to time when newly required servants showed their lack of space training with panicking in such a state.

It was fine if they were new. If it happened after a week of service however, or if they threw up on his precious ship, they would be marked for culling without a second chance. Incompetent trolls doesn’t deserve a second chance.

They arrived and he left the ship behind, proudly walking into the huge brothel, it was an old mansion redesigned for its new purpose. Fucking the prostitutes senseless, filling them with slurry while begging for more.

“Emperor Peixes, he is in the usual room. Here’s the key”, the receptionist said and Karkat quickly was on his way. He walked through corridor after corridor, hearing loud screams and moans coming from several of the rooms, which made him even more impatient. Soon his bulge would be inside Dave’s warm tight hole.

After what felt like sweeps he was in front of the door, put in the key and walked in.

The pale man was already naked, lying in the huge silky bed, legs apart, showing of his hole while his human erection was up in the air. He had a smile on his face.

“Well emperor, I wondered when I would see you again”.

“Shut up and fuck me you whore. Suck me”.

Karkat quickly unbuckled his pants and threw them to the side along with his undergarments, his wiggling fuschia bulge going in all directions, already dripping slurry from both it, and his warm nook.

The human seductively crawled over the satin covers of the bed. He pressed his warm lips against the bulge, causing Karkat to whimper at the slight kiss, followed by his warm tongue over his base, his saliva mixing with the pink slurry. The humans surely knew how to work his tongue, and his fingers. They quickly found their way into his wet nook, thrusting back and forth and hitting some of his sweet spots. And that wasn’t the best, because as the human was giving him head, he tried to take all of the bulge inside of his warm and moisty throat, so tight yet so good as his tongue did wonders. No wonder he was such a prestigious little slut.

He let out a moan as he enjoyed the sound of the human slurping, trying to breathe while letting out those moans. Some pink slurry was escaping his mouth and dripped down, this was gonna get messy, but why should he care? He wasn’t the one who needed to clean it up, he was just here for the sex.

As his bulge was being sucked, he unbuttoned his cape and threw it to the side, and did the same with his shirt, exposing his gray body and fuschia colored grubscars and gills. Those were his sensitive spots and that human knew it, because as soon as they were available one hand was carefully caressing them.

But even if this was good, it wasn’t the best part. He was ready for the main event.

“Lay down you whore, I know you want my bulge up in you, so do as I say and you will”.

Dave obeyed instantly smiling as he took a deep breath. His back was once again on the sheets, his dick was leaking with precum and he spread himself wide. Soon he was going to get fucked real hard and moan like a pig, Karkat was sure of that. He always had the way with Dave.

He leaned in closer and let his bulge carefully wiggle around his entrance, lubing him up before inserting himself into the warm and tight hole. Humans definitely were the best, human males that is.

Dave let out a scream of overwhelmness as he adjusted to the bulge, and Karkat immediately got to work, thrusting hard, deep and fast, primal instincts taking over his senses. His bulge was so warm and squeezed, it felt so fucking good, he dropped as he let out some moans, and the moans from Dave along with his expression of ecstasy just turned him on even more.

He moved his hips hard, showing that he was the dominant one here.

“You like this whore?”.

“Y-yes!”, was the answer. “Please fuck me harder daddy”.

Daddy.

He grinned, he knew nothing about humans other than that they were fuckable, but hearing how Dave got carried away with that kink, he couldn’t stop it. He got wilder.

He felt release come closer for every thrust, so he bent down and began sucking in Dave’s right nipple while clawing his back, as they were a big moaning mess filled with sweat.

And so he hit the edge, literally screaming as he thrusted one last time and his bulge shot all of the warm slurry into Dave, while the human came too, warm white cum touching Karkat’s stomach, not that he minded.

He pulled out, sweaty as his heart was beating fast, and he began to get dressed again.

“Good fuck there, see you again soon”.

And so the emperor left.


End file.
